


A Final Memory

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [21]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Goodbye, Memory, Missing Scene, Sad, s03e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine has to find bravery and needs to see Cosima one more time.</p><p>Spoilers from S03E10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Memory

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - "memory" for femslash100 drabbletag6 for femme_slash_fan

Delphine manages to get to her car before she breaks down. The only thing that runs through her mind is one haunting sentence that Dr. Nealon imparted upon her before his death. You won’t live ‘til morning. She slams her dashboard as the tears well up in her eyes. 

In spite of it all, she cannot help but think of Cosima. Cosima is the reason for everything. Delphine thinks, miserably, back to the sacrifices she made to protect Cosima and her sisters. She broke her own, and Cosima’s, heart to save them. Yet, she fears that it was not enough. 

If there is a chance that she might not make it through the night, Delphine has to give Cosima one last memory of her. She cannot die without seeing Cosima’s face and tasting her sweet lips one final time. She needs this one final goodbye before she can be brave.


End file.
